ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuuga Hyoneko
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Hyoneko 'Character Last Name' Hyuuga 'IMVU Username' HyonekoHyuuga 'Nickname (optional)' Luna Yone to her older cousin Yume 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 03/11/195 AN 'Gender' female 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4'11" 'Weight' 85 lbs 'Blood Type' A- 'Occupation' Academy Student ((ninja)) 'Scars/Tattoos' She has 2 tattoos, both are black,inverted crosses. One under each corner of her eyes. 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Hyoneko is in essence two-faced,manipulative,sadistic,subborn and known when the right mood hits her a glutten for punishment.She veiws others as puzzles to be solved as she is very team oreinted. To her to be of use to some one or the group is her only purpose and will strive to do as such. Though she's not as rigid as one might think, she has a fondness for animals and will often be seen taking care of those she finds. She loves being with freinds and learning new things through them. She has a strong sense of right and wrong, once she's set to a cause she will sacrifice anything and will die for it. She can be a great freind if she learns to trust you and a great enemy or rival should one choose to cross her. She has trouble reading through books or scrolls, she loves the chance to learn hands on. 'Behaviour' She tends to be the the wall flower only venturing out to train or if someone strikes a conversation with her. She's one who whatches and observes taking notes. She's shy and slow to warm up to people but give her enough time she can be quite outgoing.When angered she can be down right cruel in her terms of revenge. She's one to follow things to the letter and will hound those who go off course but is not ashamed to admit she's wrong. Though catch her intrest and she can be akwardly kind for someone so rigid. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyuuga/Soke 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' N/A 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Gunmetal grey 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Hyoneko was born into the Soke branch of the Hyuuga clan and as such was expected and pushed with little remorse to uphold the clan's honor. Till the age of six she was tained on the finer points of ceremony and how a lady should act. This meant proper stature, speach and manners whas to be like the air she breathed. A weighted, stiff but articulated harness was to be worn at all times because to her attendants words: " A lady of the Hyuuga does not slouch or bend as she sits." Seals placed on her hands as she was tought pensmenship, all the movements of her hand monitered and regulated through these seals, writting sloppy sent shooting pains into her hands as she spent hours or even days on end writing phrases and papers repeatedly. These seals were used regularily with other lesions and became in a way as a sign of a slightly twisted show of affection. After all she was taught that this work was not just for the good of the clan but for her good, because if they didn't she'd end up on the streets as a beggar. Upon the age of seven she was turned over to the boys of the clan to be tought the basic forms of the Hyuuga line, not to teach her combat skills or the revered gentle fist techniques but to train body and mind for the future leassons she would take at the acadamy. She wether demanded by the elders of the clan would often spend sleepless days holding the same position and redoing the exercises. Though there were times where she was allowed to be the kid she was and during those times she would run to find Yume Moumoku, her cousin in a sense though she often wonderd how he was related due to his crimson hair. It didn't phase her much as she befreinded him and played with him. Running around the village, throwing water balloons at random people, playing hide and go seek, imatating the legendary ninjas of the stories they red and of course standing with him holding water buckets on thier arms as punishment for the pranks they pulled. He pushed her, caringly as a big brother type to do her best and to hurry up and catch him. Through the Hyuuga's regiment she wound prepare for her future and onlt time could tell her fate as her first day at the academy came closer. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Unapproved